The BFG (1997)
The BFG is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 13th October 1997. It features the animated Cosgrove Hall adaption of The BFG based on the best selling novel by Roald Dahl. It later got re-released by Thames Video and VCI in 1995. "I Is the Big Friendly Giant!" Released by VCI under the Thames Video label in 1997, based on the classic children's novel "The BFG" written by Roald Dahl was brought to life by Cosgrove-Hall Productions featuring the voice of David Jason and Angela Thorne. Description 1995 VHS Based on the best-selling novel by Roald Dahl "Dreams are not stories. Dreams are more like picture in books. If you want to make a story you have to mix up lots of dreams together" - The BFG Little Sophie is snatched from her orphanage bed one night by an awesome giant. It's just the beginning of a thrilling adventure with THE BIG FRIENDLY GIANT. THE BFG's job is to catch dreams in Dream Country and blow them into children's bedrooms when they are fast asleep. Sophie saw him, and people aren't allowed to see giants. Unfortunately, Sophie soon finds out that not all giants are friendly like THE BFG, and there is a constant threat from the bigger, uglier, cannlbalistic giants with names like The Bloodbottler, The Trogglehumper and The Fleshlumpeater. Sophie is determined that the giants must be stopped from carrying out their fiendish plans, and the only person she can think of with enough power is Her Majesty the Queen of England. Can Sophie stop the giants? Will the Queen listen to her? Who will capture the giants? Find out when this full-length animated feature film reaches its exciting conclusion. 1997 VHS When little Sophie is snatched from her orphanage bed one night, it is just the beginning of a thrilling adventure with THE BIG FRIENDLY GIANT as they catch dreams and blow them into children's bedrooms. Trouble creeps up on them when The Trogglehumper and The Bloodbottler hatch a naughty plot and Sophie and The BFG have to persuade the Queen of England to help them stop the fiendish plans of the mischievous giants. So sit back with the family and soak up the magic of this fairytale land of giants, dreams and adventures! Voices * David Jason as The BFG * Amanda Root as Sophie * Angela Thorne as The Queen of England * Ballard Berkeley as The Head of the Army * Michael Knowles as The Head of the Air Force * Don Henderson as The Bloodbottler and The Sergeant * Mollie Sugden as Mary * Jimmy Hibbert, Frank Thornton, Myfanwy Talog and Don Henderson as Additional Voices Trivia *The Thames Video ident of 1991-1999 is played in full after the very last closing credit at the end of both 1995 and 1997 releases of this video. Goofs * The original video cassette still shows The Video Collection logo on the label. Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. Gallery The BFG (1997) (2).png|1997 spine The BFG (1997) (3).jpg|1997 back cover The BFG (1997) (4).png|1997 tape The BFG (1995).png|1995 release The BFG (1995) (2).png|1995 back cover and spine The BFG (1995) (3).png|1995 tape The BFG (1995 Re-release) Cassette.png|1995 tape with The Video Collection The BFG (UK VHS 1997) Inner sleeve.jpeg|Inner sleeve The BFG (1997) (5).jpeg 14563289_1512841822066359_6288699557431849940_n.jpg The BFG (1989 film) title card.png|Title card 14632819_1512836588733549_2659182528969245769_n.jpg The BFG 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png The BFG (UK VHS 1997) Poster.jpg|Poster 46506668_22999883.jpg Joblot-Of-4x-Roald-Dahl-VHS-Videos-Inc-_57.jpg 24005999648_fa06dbc0ac_b.jpg Full Movie Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The BFG Category:Movies Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Thames Video Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:New for Autumn '97 Category:The Cannon Group, Inc.